


Cupid Lost Hope

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve never lost hope.





	Cupid Lost Hope

Matthew and Steve had always been friends as they grew up. They grew up on separate ends of the city, yet their parents visited one another faithfully every weekend. It was inevitable that they would remain friends throughout the years, despite the distance.

Every weekend, the other would travel by train to meet up while their parents went out to watch Broadway shows or other activities the men deemed too boring.

When Matt had lost his site, he assumed Steve would no longer want to be around him, despite Steve having plenty of medical issues himself. But that was never the case, Steve helped Matt throughout life. During his college years, Matt and Steve met two other men; Foggy Nelson and Bucky Barnes. Eventually the men had begun to drift apart. It was life; things separated the pair and different careers got in the way; Steve became a politician and Matt went into the law firm with Foggy.

Over the years, throughout everything, eventually, the pair of men had found themselves in the same cafe one Monday morning. The place was small and quiet, laptop keys were heard along with a few people chatting on their phones.

Matt had been seen holding hands with a beautiful strawberry blond haired female. Steve had found himself hurting at the site. He remained quiet until it was his turn at the counter and he ordered his beverage with a sorrowful look over his shoulder at the coupe that sat at a table in the corner. Whomever the female had been seemed to bring joy to Matt, if his large grin was anything to go by.

It hurt, despite Steve having to constantly repress his feelings for his dear old friend. But it was too late, Matt had seen Steve as he tried to sneak out the cafe without detection. Matt whispered a quick goodbye to the female and had chased after his dear old friend. Despite wanting to ignore him, Steve stopped at the corner and allowed the man to catch up. When Steve felt the walking stick tap on the ground behind him, he sighed and faced the man.

“Knock it off, Matt.” he speaks as he glances down at his watch. “You already know where I’m standing.”

“It’s been a long time, Stevie.”

“So it has.”

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” Matt presses on as Steve begins to cross to the other side of the street. He wants to throw out his coffee in the nearest trash bin.

“I thought after all of these years apart, Matt, that I wouldn’t have these sick feelings for you. I assumed that I would be able to drink myself to sleep at night without the thought of you plaguing my mind.”

“Steve,” Matt takes a half step back. It’s not the sudden confession from his dear old friend that shocks him; Steve had dated plenty of men and women in his life time. “Steve, c'mon, man.”

“I had hope, Matt.” Steve blinks and swallows down the lump in his throat; he doesn’t want to break down in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen. He’s got bigger things to worry over. He begins to turn away from his dear old friend, yet Matt slithers a warm hand over his wrist, halting him in his step. “But now I see that I will never be yours, Murdock. I never had the chance.”

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

“No, you’re not.” With a hard yank of his arm, Steve breaks free from Matt’s grip and stalks away, leaving the blind man standing on the corner of the street sulking.


End file.
